This invention relates to security devices. It pertains particularly to latches for doors. More particularly, it relates to latches employing hinges.
Many locks and latches have been known and used in the last three thousands years for securing swingable doors.
Unfortunately, all devices provide only limited security and a constant struggle continues between those seeking security and those trying to destroy it. Many known latches can be relieved by the use of a thin card through a narrow clearance.
The object of this invention is to provide a security device embodying improved principles of design and construction.
An important object of the invention is to provide a security device which is comprised of a minimum number of durable parts or components which can be economically manufactured and assembled.
A significant object of the invention is to provide a security device, so designed and constructed that it can be easily and quickly installed to most of the conventional swinging doors now in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a security device which may be latched in either the locking or the open position. Yet another object is to provide a security device which can be installed using conventional threaded fasteners.
Still another purpose is to provide a decorative cover for the security device.
The essence of this invention is a security lock latch which has a very long engagement, is latched in the open and closed positions, and is decorative.
An advantage of this latch is that engagement with the fixed doorjamb can be effected via the pianohinge over a length of several feet.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will appear more clearly from the following description of a non-limiting illustrative embodiments and the accompanying drawings in which like numerals designate like parts throughout the several views.